This invention relates to wood frame structural components as used in framing up a building, such as a dwelling, said components must be drilled many places for installing plumbing piping and electrical wiring. This invention comprises a bushing, of formed compressible expandable thermal insulation for said holes.
Tests have shown up to 20% of the infiltration of a home is caused through wall outlets, this infiltration must come through the drilled holes for the plumbing piping and electrical wiring.
This invention will place thermal insulation through said holes, plus stop infiltration.
This invention will provide a new use for thermal insulation material and create an easy standard way to insulate said holes.
This invention will stop the use of sealers which are costly, plus they are very messy and hard to work with.
This invention will reduce labor cost, because the bushing can be placed in the hole as the skilled tradesman drills said holes.
Presently, most builders do nothing because the holes are drilled by two separate tradesman and they cannot afford $15.00 to $20.00 per hour to have the respective tradesman go back through the house and pump or squeeze sealers into said holes, created for the plumbing piping or electrical wiring, this labor would be eliminated if the tradesman would simply insert a bushing of formed compressible expandable thermal insulation into said holes as they drill them, or snap on a bushing as they run the plumbing piping (article) or electrical wiring (article) through said drilled holes, either pressing or pushing a bushing into the hole or just pushing a bushing up tight to the framing components which would close off the opening created between said articles and the periphery wall of said holes, thusly, helping our countries energy conservation program.
Specifically this invention is related to placing a bushing of formed, compressible expandable thermal insulation into a hole filling the space created because said hole is usually much larger then the articles being installed in said holes, thusly conserving energy, but a bonus would be to stop insects or the like from entering through said holes.